The Reason
by Yoshi's Best Pal
Summary: Bonnie confronts Kim about her true feelings. Sequel to The Red Strokes. R&R, if you please!


_**The Reason**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it; you oughta know the drill by now.

WARNING: Contains KiBo, so...don't like, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy.

World-famous teen heroine Kim Possible walked into the Middleton High School gym at 8:00 sharp, as the note from her secret admirer had instructed. Little did she know what a shock she was in for. Kim was wearing the infamous little black dress from the moodulator incident, and she was looking mighty fine.

"Hello?" she called out. Instead of a "Right here", she heard a song start. Then, a very familiar voice sang:

_I'm not a perfect person  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do  
__But I continue learning  
__I never meant to do those things to you  
__And so I have to say before I go  
__That I just want you to know_

Just then, Kim heard the door open and turned toward it, knowing who she would see. Sure enough, standing in the doorway, in the same dress she'd worn to the junior prom, was Kim's longtime rival, Bonnie Rockwaller, walking towards her, singing her heart out:

_(chorus)  
__I've found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new  
__And __the reason is you_

From here, the singer took over.

"What are you telling me, Bonnie?" Kim asked. She was obviously confused.

"Let the song do the talking," Bonnie replied.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
__It's something I must live with every day_

"I could never have done this until now," revealed Bonnie in little more than a whisper, bringing Kim into a hug.

"Bonnie, if this is going where I think it's going..." began Kim.

"It is, and before you ask, yes, it was your new lover that gave me the courage to do this."

"She tends to have that effect on people."

_And all the pain I put you through  
__I wish that I could take it all away_

"Must be the green plasma. Well, you know where I'm going, but at least let me say what I want to say and do what I feel I need to do."

"Whenever you're ready. It's a weekend night, after all." Both women laughed at this.

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

Bonnie was now slowly leaning in towards Kim. Just before their eyes closed, Bonnie whispered, "Kim...I love you."_  
_

_That's why I need you to hear_

The two eternal rivals made a tacit agreement to, from this point on, put away their petty problems(Long live Snowman Hank), and finally shared their first kiss.

_(repeat chorus, then last line x4)_

As the song progressed to the final verse, Kim and Bonnie realized that this should have happened long ago. But Kim was fully aware of why it had taken Bonnie so long to admit these feelings to herself. All of this raced through Kim's head as her hands finally got their long-awaited chance to explore Bonnie's anatomy, and their tongues, at long last, performed the dance both women were all too familiar with. This was what both had wanted all along, and nothing was going to get in their way.

_I'm not a perfect person  
__I never meant to do those things to you  
__And so I have to say before I go  
__That I just want you to know_

The ladies pulled apart, though reluctantly, as the final choruses began.

_I've found a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new  
__And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
__A side of me you didn't know  
__A reason for all that I do  
__And the reason is you_

"So how long has this held true for you?" Kim asked, breathless.

"I couldn't have admitted it to anyone, including myself, until just tonight, but I've had a crush on you since the day we met."

"Likewise for me. I guess that's why we've been trying to one-up each other all these years."

"Perhaps. But who cares?" Then, laughing, they kissed yet again, but they weren't too much into it when Kim's watch went off.

"Damn." Kim didn't even bother with keeping her voice down. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Bon. I love you."

"And I you, Kim," said Bonnie before they embraced and Kim leapt off for home. _Damn, this has been a weird week. First Shego, now Bonnie. My month just keeps getting better and better._

END


End file.
